User talk:BLACK OUT
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Gregory Exploit (Talk) 05:03, March 6, 2012 |} |} Okay Fixed your talk page. Thanks for the heads-up. :) Gregory Exploit 17:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Peaman112 Thanks for the notice. I've dealt with him. :) ...You would make a pretty good admin. :P Gregory (talk) 23:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Villains Sorry! Wanna be friends?--Jackninja5 14:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Signature It was nothing... :) [[User:EpicOtaku|'Konata']] [[User_talk:EpicOtaku|'Izumi']] 15:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! expect more edits on this wiki coming soon! --Sorenm5757! I PREFER TO REMAIN FACELESS 04:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) National Almanac That wasn't me. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 07:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Superguy8 did it. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 07:48, June 17, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Could you help out with this wiki? Plants Vs Zombies Survival Endless Strategy Wiki KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 18:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Top 3 vandals Snowttail did not do the top 3 vandals. I did. And Cat-a-pult was a spammer, not vandal.SuperGuy8 23:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Tips Thanks for the tips. Since I don't do any of the bad stuff, I am good to go. Thank you! User:ShadowEyes978 Signature Thank you for telling me how to make a signature! See you around! --Eyes of Shadow 11:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Profile Pic Sadly, I do not know how to get a better profile pic. Eyes of Shadow Thanks! Thank you so much! You have helped so much on this wiki! Without you, I wouldn't be able to do all this cool things! P.S- Check out my new profile pic! Eyes of Shadow Help Me and KernelFodder need help. Thank you. Giga Gargantuar Re: Help Well, KF wants to be a chat moderator, as we remember from earlier. Your an admin, so will you please help? Giga Gargantuar Friends Hello! Want to be friends? Giga Gargantuar Wanna be friends? Also, I don't feel like chatting.SuperGuy8 18:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Congratulations! Thanks!:) -- CrazyPingu54,isn't crazy,Its just a name! 14:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know. 16:14, July 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Badges Its because many pages have spelling,punctuation and capitalization mistakes, so I fix them, making me earn badges surprisingly quickly. -- CrazyPingu54,isn't crazy,Its just a name! 14:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Featured User Who have you picked? Where and how will we set up the vote? [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 04:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod Thanks for the promote.Dino, Lizard, Turtle, Geecko, Mudkip, Chick, Leaf, etc. (Talk) 05:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Sure! User:Jackninja5 Inactive Admin Actually we DO have a lt Admins. But they don't very active. The only active Admins are ME, you, MVZMW, Plantsarebetter, Greg and Randomguy. And I think WatchGrassGrow STILL be Admin. He may doesn't know a lot of things, but he knows a lot of XBLA version. He can help us about that version if we don't need anything. Gohan and Trunks 05:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Friends Wanna be friends? Gohan and Trunks 00:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Animation At the gallery of Sunflower, you will see their....12:29 July 16, 2012 'The''' ''prettiest ''